Emotion Dope
|image = | japanese = 感情・ドープ | romaji = Kanjō Dōpu |user = Tochi Ringer |quirk type = Emitter |quirk range = Self }} (感情・ドープ, Kanjō Dōpu) is a Quirk used by Tochi Ringer. Description Emotion Dope allows its user to enhance themselves in various ways according to their emotional state. In total, there are three ways in which the user can be enhanced : if feeling happiness or excitement, their energy and stamina increases up to ten times their usual energy levels, allowing them to spend long amounts of time in a frenzied state without feeling tired at all, which usually delves into an insomniac state. If feeling disgust, the user's senses are multiplied expotentially, leading them to have an extremely good eyesight, ear range and sense of smell that are said to reach those of a dog. Finally, if feeling anger or fear, the user is gifted with a strenght and speed boost, which is said to be three times their usual amount, which allows them to fight back or flee what is causing this reaction in them. Sadness is an exception to the rule considering it doesn't grant the user any boost, but rather puts them in a depressive state with no will to do anything and takes away any boost they might've been under the influence of. While all of these different effects can be coupled – minus sadness – it's important to note that the user's body is only able to handle one main effect and only a little of the rest, much like how the user is only able to focus on one emotion and the others remain rather secondary. Once the boosts wear down on their own, all of the energy that was used to fuel them is found suddenly lacking, and the user in turn immediately starts feeling overwhelmingly tired. While they can stay asleep up to 32 hours to regain what they've lost, a boost can last up to 72 hours if not cancelled by another emotion. Although versatile, this Quirk is show to have terrible downsides, and its use can be quite tricky to master. The biggest downside by far is that it basically makes its user bipolar, with alternating manic and depressive episodes due to the fact that they mainly experience joy and sadness in bursts. Because the boosts only truly apply when the user's emotions are intense enough, those emotions can easily take over rational thinking and make the user a danger for themselves and the others. When feeling overwhelming joy, for example, the user is under a boost in energy akin to a sugar rush, which can go as far as to put them in a transe during which they have no filters and no limits to how far they can go. On the contrary, sadness can put them in a depressive state that can go as far as to give them suicidal thoughts and the likes. All of this can be created by the littlest things, like being upset by a missed train, which is why it's important that the user controls their own emotions. As of a recent evolution, this Quirk can also be midly projected onto others through touch. It allows another person to receive the boosts and the emotion that goes with them for about fifteen minutes in a much milder form. It also depends on the quirk user's own ressources, which means that if they are starting to get depleted in energy, this cannot function. The party that receives those emotions may experience confusion due to the fact that they're not their own, and may lightly suffer of the same drawbacks as the original quirk user. Strenghts * It's quite good when it comes to offensive abilities. * The quirk is extremely versatile, and its various boosts allow the user to excel in multiples physical disciplines. * Although it doesn't hold a candle to pure strength or speed-based quirks, the quirk's strength and speed boosts given by fear and anger put the user well above norms and allow them to manage just fine in those disciplines. * A boost can last up to 72 hours if not hindered by another emotion, which proves useful when the user's win relies on their stamina or speed. * Since the quirk's effects can be shared, it can be considered quite good in terms of supportive abilities as well. * The feelings of the user are also shared, which can contribute to a healthy communication between teammates. * The differents effects of the user's various emotions can be coupled, even if one ability will always be stronger than the rest due to the user's body not being able to handle more than one. Weaknesses * Once a boost runs to its end, the quirk user needs a lengthy sleep to be able to use it or any other boost again. * Only one boost can be used to its fullest in a long length of time; other boosts are so insignificant they barely make any difference. The need to strategize therefore comes into play. * It makes the user basically bipolar, with alternating periods of mania and depression, which can significantly and negatively affect their life. * Being too excited or happy takes over rational thinking and can sometimes even impair the user's memory, making them act recklessly without a care for the consequences, which makes them a danger for themselves and the others. * It's also a source of insomnia and restlessness. * Sadness is equally dangerous with how it can make the user suicidal and depressive. * The boosted senses also have a downside : since they only happen when the user is disgusted by something, it makes them suddenly experience what was disgusting them three times more powerfully. * It requires the user's perfect control of their emotions : if they don't get the right emotional reaction, they don't get the right boost. * The littlest things can make their emotions go into overdrive, and that includes anger and fear. * Projecting the quirk onto someone else also transmits the quirk's downsides. Trivia * This is the author's most self-destructive quirk so far. Category:Emitter Quirks